


The Walls Have Ears

by GhostDetective



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Forbidden Love, Older Man/Younger Woman, Requited Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 17:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18103142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Buffy sat in silence as she and Willow studied in the library.





	The Walls Have Ears

Buffy sat in silence as she and Willow studied in the library. Though she looked at the page in front of her, her eyes weren’t moving. After several minutes, Willow set her book down.   
“Buffy? What’s wrong?”   
“Huh? Oh, nothing.”   
Willow smiled.   
“You’ve been looking at the same spot on that page for ages. What’s up?”   
Buffy sighed.   
“It’s Giles. He’s been avoiding me.”   
“That doesn’t sound like Giles.”   
“I think he knows. I love him, Will and we can’t be together. I feel like I’m dying.” 

On the other side of the bookcase, Giles closed his eyes in anguish.


End file.
